


The Long Ride Home

by Blackbipack



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbipack/pseuds/Blackbipack
Summary: After an away game Lindsey and Emily have a heart to heart that turns into something more. This story is just for fun. Lindsey has a penis in this fic so if that makes you uncomfortable feel free to just skip past this one.





	The Long Ride Home

Lindsey should be happy. They’ve just beaten the Reign, their greatest rivals, on their own home field, adding insult to injury. Still, all she can think about is the free kick she missed after being fouled by Quinn. They ended the game 3-2, but the only thing on her mind is that it could have been 4-2 or god forbid, a loss for the Thorns. She thinks about how she could have cost her team the whole game, had the Reign been cunning enough to slip through Ad’s defense just one more time or if Tobin had just been a little slower on her run that had earned them the game winning goal.

Lindsey plays the game always thinking two moves ahead and tonight her strategic mind had failed her. Her teammates had pulled her into their celebration huddle as the final whistle blew. Even with the smiling faces and warm bodies of her teammates surrounding her, she couldn’t rid herself of her irrational guilt. She resolved to hit the field early tomorrow to run drills, to imagine every possibility, to be better for her team, to be better for Emily. That last thought shocks her as they prepare to board the bus home. 

She stops in her tracks and it isn’t until she feels a familiar hand clap her on the shoulder and Tobin say, “ come on kid. We won remember? You do what you can and you try again next time,” that some of the tension releases from her shoulders. 

Her love for the game is only eclipsed by her mentor, who could sense how conflicted she was about beating the other team, but not being able to contribute to the win. Still she’s able to muster up a smile for the older woman and agree although it doesn’t quit ease her mind. Her friend makes her promise to relax and enjoy her weekend before she releases her and makes her way onto the bus where Lindsey is sure she’ll spend the whole time texting Christen despite the fact that they’ll see each other when she picks her up from their stop. The young midfielder hikes up her bag and prepares to board. Her thoughts are focused on making it through this three hour bus ride and hopefully getting a good night’s rest before she starts her training in the morning.

“Maybe I’ll have a blueberry yogurt before bed. I deserve that at least,” the blonde mumbles to herself. 

Once she steps on the dimly lit bus she can make out her teammates and how most of them are making excited conversation in the wake of the Reign’s defeat, while a few others are settled down to sleep after the tiring match. Even in her dark mood, there’s still only one person Lindsey has the urge to sit with. She spots Sonnett sitting in the very back of the bus, with an aisle seat open that she assumes is for her. Lindsey sees the small smile that lights up the other blonde’s face as she catches sight of her approaching and her mind flashes back to her earlier thought: that she wanted to be a better player not only for herself or her team, but most of all for Sonnett. Walking down the aisle she wonders what that means. Becoming fast friends after being drafted to the same team, there had always been a bit of healthy competition between them: bets with Caitlin and Ellie on who could run the fastest lap, perform the most pushups or score the most goals in a row at practice. 

Living together has brought them closer together than anyone else on the team though, even more so than Tobin and herself. Emily and Lindsey have spent many nights cooking dinner together (if you count Lindsey doing all the work and Emily tasting everything as cooking together), relaxing on the couch while watching The Handmaid’s Tale, or long talks about their National Team worries. A warm feeling blossoms in her chest when she thinks about how important the other girl has become to her in just a few years. Often, she thinks to herself that she could never find another person who makes her feel as carefree or normal as the scrappy Georgia peach considering how hectic and unpredictable her career is. 

Emily had even joked on occasion, “you might as well just put a ring on it now. You’ll never find anyone else who could handle you and your bicycle kick.” 

She always laughs it off, but late at night when she's having trouble sleeping she can’t help but think about how attractive Emily is: all wiry muscle and blinding smile to go along with her endless enthusiasm. The decision to never pursue anything beyond friendship stemmed from the fear of losing the most important person in her life. They’re teammates on not one, but two teams as well as being roommates. A failed relationship wouldn’t just affect them, but every member of the Thorns and the National Team. That doesn’t stop her eyes from wandering when they change in the locker room or keep her from imagining inviting her to bed after a night cuddling on the couch. 

She can’t say that she hasn’t noticed the intense looks and lingering touches from the slightly older girl, but she resolves to keep their bond platonic and shakes her head to rid herself of those kind of dangerous thoughts the closer she gets to her seat. Lindsey is grateful to see that the seats Emily has snagged are in the spacious back area of the large vehicle, rows away from their teammates who don’t feel the need to separate themselves from each other due to the excitement over their victory.

“The Great Horan finally graces me with her presence. Dude, I expect you to buy me chipotle the second we get off this bus as a thank you for snagging these nice ass seats.” 

Those are the first words she hears from Emily as she sits down and it doesn’t fail to bring a smile to her face. Lindsey notices that their row is equipped with pillows as well as cozy blankets that somehow materialized between the game and now since she never saw them on the ride down. She’s grateful to the other girl for making the ride back as comfortable as possible considering the whole team is crammed into the one bus.

“You never paid me back for the last three times I bought you avocado toast Sonnett,” she replies. 

The other girl sheepishly smiles at her and states that she’s saving up for the mother of all favors when Lindsey least expects it. 

The taller girl is skeptical but simply states, “if you say so.” 

They easily get wrapped up in conversation about weekend plans and upcoming practice schedules. It's mostly one sided with Lindsey giving nods and short replies while Sonnett does most of the talking. It isn’t until about 20 mins into the drive that Emily notices how distracted her best friend is. 

“So then Tobin kicked the ball and once it reached the post it sprouted wings and then flew back at her shouting try and dribble me now Heath! Insane, right?”

“Mmhmm.”

Lindsey feels an elbow digging into her ribs followed by “I knew you weren’t listening! What’s up with you Linds?”

A sigh is all the reply that she gives. Emily grabs her face and turns it towards her, forcing them to make eye contact. “Hey, talk to me. You’re my best friend. Whatever it is you can tell me.”

“It's stupid,” Lindsey says, embarrassed to voice her concerns outloud. 

“Nothing you have to say could be stupid...unless its about mint chocolate being good because that’s the stupidest thing i’ve ever heard.”

It’s enough to get a laugh out of her and she finally voices what’s been bothering her for the last couple of hours. “I just keep replaying that kick over and over in my head. I should’ve made it. I know it doesn’t make any sense, but I can’t help feeling like I let everyone down. I feel like I let you down.”

The look in Emily’s eyes after that last comment causes her cheeks to burn and she only hopes that the other girl can’t see her blushing with how dark it is on the bus. If she had to put into words what that look is, it would be longing. She tries to ignore that and focus on the conversation they’re having as well as the promise she made to herself to keep their friendship intact.

There’s a few seconds of silence between them before Emily takes her hands in her own. 

“We’re a team Lindsey. We play for ourselves, but we play for each other too. You try your best and you feed off of one another. No win is because of one person just like one loss isn’t any single player’s fault. You’re an amazing player and I am so grateful that I get to play beside you everyday. It's ok to want to be better, but you can’t dwell on things that you can’t change. So please stop beating yourself up and enjoy this win or I'm gonna kick you in the face with the ball next practice. Got it?”

The two dissolve into hushed laughter since by now the bus has quieted down and most of the other girls are either napping after the tiring game or focused on their laptop screens.

“Got it,” Lindsey is finally able to reply once she stops laughing so hard. 

Emily’s words have changed her whole perspective and she feels so much better after that simple heart-to-heart. Once again she is struck by how easily the older girl can cheer her up and how much love and respect they have for each other. The game falls to the back of her mind and she resolves to take Emily’s advice to heart: she’s going to enjoy this victory and just focus on being her best when she’s back on the field. By this time the sun has set completely and they still have a few more hours before they reach Portland. Emily pulls up the Youtube app on her phone and passes her a pod so they can watch together to pass the time. No way would she pass up watching Jenna Marbles videos with her favorite person.

“Are you cold?”

“A little,” Lindsey replies. 

Emily unfolds a huge blue blanket that she had laying next to her and throws it over there bodies. It more than covers the both of them and Lindsey moves a little closer to get a better look at the screen. It has nothing to do with how good Emily’s shampoo smells or how comfy it feels being pressed against her side, Lindsey thinks to herself. They make it through a couple of videos before she feels it: a hand on her knee. This is nothing unusual. As close friends-not-lovers, they’re known to be very touchy with one another. They’re cuddled up close in their seats and Lindsey decides to think nothing of it. It’s only when that hand starts to travel up her thigh that she can’t ignore it. Focus on Jenna’s dogs is what she thinks as she tries to ignore the hand that feels like it's branding her through her sweatpants. 

Italian Greyhounds can only do so much and once she feels fingers squeezing the muscle of her upper thigh, a sharp pang of arousal hits in her lower stomach. Her thoughts start scrambling as blood rushes to her lower half. She can feel a tightening in her briefs and is only slightly comforted by that fact that she is covered by a blanket on a dark bus and that they’re rows away from anyone who could see them. Lindsey glances at Emily’s face to gauge her intentions, but the other girl seems to be completely oblivious to the effect she’s having, chuckling along with the video. Lindsey decides that she’s stronger than her urges and resolves to keep pretending that she isn’t dealing with a painful erection whilst seated next to the girl of her dreams (no big deal). She leans back into her seat, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to release some of the tension built up throughout her body.

“You ok Linds? You’re missing the best part,” asks the current root of her problems.

“Oh yeah I’m fine. Just a little tired from the game.”

Emily seems to accept the lie and turns her attention back to her phone screen, hand still firmly planted on her thigh. A few minutes pass and she can slowly start to feel herself shrink enough to stop panicking. She’s even able to tune back into the video and amuse herself with another episode of Jenna’s Ratchet Salon. Her relief is short lived. The moment the touch on her thigh moves to a grip near her inseam, she nearly jumps out of her seat. Her flagging erection immediately returns to full mast and Lindsey wouldn’t be surprised if it burst through the front of her pants. A few more inches and Emily would be gripping her completely. Her eyes shoot to the blonde next to her and she can’t help but notice the smirk on her face that she knows has nothing to do with what she’s watching.

“Em-”

“I told you I owed you big time didn’t I?”

“Yea, but this is definitely not what I had in mind.” 

She glances forward to make sure everyone onboard hasn’t noticed anything unusual in the back of the bus. She turns back to look at the other girl.

“I don’t want you to do anything like that just because you want to return a stupid favor. That’s not-”

“Will you shut up?”

Lindsey’s mouth drops open as she stares at Emily, taken aback.

“You think this is something I would do for anyone? I’m doing this because I want to. I’m sick of waiting for you to make a move. I know you want me and i’m telling you I definitely want you. Not just to hookup. I wanna be with you Linds. Understand?”

Lindsey nods, unable to believe that it could be this easy to have everything she had been denying herself over the last few years. She won’t deny herself anymore.

“Good, now let me suck your cock and then we can start planning our first date,” Emily states, a small blush appearing on her cheeks despite how bold she’s being.

Lindsey gets light headed just at the thought of Emily’s mouth on her, her head banging into the headrest. Emily begins placing small kisses near her throat, but Lindsey would describe them like hot brands on her skin, ratcheting her desire to extreme levels. The older girl is no longer being coy, her hand completely covering Lindsey’s member. Lindsey’s breath stutters in her throat at the feeling of the light pressure. Soon enough the light kisses turn to nips and sucks. The duel sensations leave her fighting to hold back her moans. 

“Em please” is whispered into the crown of the girl’s head as Lindsey turns her face to beg Emily for more.

She seems to take pity on her because immediately Lindsey can feel skin on skin contact as Emily’s hand reaches underneath her sweats and briefs to grip her, starting a firm stroke that is eased by the copious amounts of precum being released from her tip. Lindsey can’t remember a time she’s ever been this turned on, not with any of her previous significant others or one night stands even when they had gotten a lot further than a public handjob. 

Her eyebrows shoot up when she spots Emily slip from her seat and start to situate herself between her legs. She can’t help but be surprised despite knowing the direction this was leading. Oddly, her most prevalent thought is how the bus floor can’t possibly be clean rather than the fact that Emily Sonnett is pulling her dick out of her pants 10ft away from their teammates and coaches.

“Heath forgive me,” she whispers. Emily gives her an odd look but continues with her current goal: to drive Lindsey insane.

“Who knew the Great Horan was so gifted,” Emily says giving her a shit-eating grin, her fingers not quite large enough to enclose around her width. 

That visual does nothing to help Lindsey’s self-control. If this were any other situation Lindsey would push the girl away for being her usual annoying self, but not this time.She wants this exact moment to last forever. Too bad she doesn’t see herself staving off her orgasm for more than a couple of minutes. Her eyes are transfixed on the movement of a tongue gently licking across the head of her. She has to bite her fist to keep any embarrassing noises from escaping. When she finally feels the heat of Emily’s mouth close around the top of her, she can’t stop her other hand from shooting out to grip the shoulder of the girl concealed under the blanket beneath her. They make eye contact and she can see how her eyes are so dark the blue is nearly unrecognizable as she removes her hand from her shoulder and places it on the top of her head. 

Lindsey gently runs her fingers through the soft strands of Emily’s ponytail and uses the sensation to help keep her grounded. Her fingers tighten unconsciously as Emily works half of her length into her mouth. She starts to suck and lightly moans, apparently at the feeling of her hair in Lindsey’s grasp (she files that important piece of info away for later), leaving Lindsey seeing stars as she clenches her eyes shut once she feels the small vibrations shoot up her length. Emily starts to enthusiastically move up and down her, alternating between licking at her head and trying to slowly work her way down and encompass her completely with her mouth. One hand holds her at the base while the under moves under her shirt, caressing and scratching at her stomach. She can feel the muscles tighten and is grateful for how many crunches she does during training. 

Eventually she is overwhelmed and can feel herself approaching her peak. She tries to warn the girl by tugging gently at Emily’s hair. This is enough to get the girl to look up at her again.

“I, I’m close Em. You need to stop,” she chokes out in a low whisper. 

This isn’t enough to deter the other girl who continues to stare directly into her eyes while the speed of her mouth doubles. It’s only a second later when she feels Emily’s mouth reach her base, the entirety of her in her mouth before the girl swallows once around her. That’s more than enough to push her over the edge and she has to bite down on her fist again to cover up the sounds of her release. It seems to go on forever as she can feel herself empty into the other girls mouth. Still, she never lets up and the thought of her swallowing every last drop of her cum is enough to prolong her orgasm for a few seconds. 

It isn’t until Lindsey is completely spent that Emily takes her mouth away, tucking her neatly back into her sweats and discreetly sliding back into her seat. Lindsey’s heart is still racing and breathing feels like a chore, yet her body feels heavy and relaxed. She isn’t sure what to do next, saying the first thought that pops into her head.

“I’m definitely buying you Chipotle whenever you want.”

The girl next to her laughs into her shoulder before kissing her cheek and resituating the blankets around them to cuddle up close to Lindsey.

“Looking forward to it.”

“Did you want me to....” Lindsey trails off, wondering if Emily wants her to return the favor while still on the bus, but unsure how to word it.

“I’m good for now champ, but when we get back to the apartment just know that we’re not going anywhere until breakfast time.”

Lindsey is fine with that and wraps the other girl up in her arms, content to nap the rest of the way home. 

Lindsey should be happy...she is.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story after seeing a venmo from Lindsey to Sonnett that said: "Last nights bus ride. Thx baby girl." I mean how could i pass that up? Let me know if you like it or if you want to see a part 2. If you do I can't promise you it'll be up anytime soon though.
> 
> Blackbipack on tumblr.


End file.
